Princess Tutu– Miscellany
by Moon Shadow Magic
Summary: A few short pieces that have been sitting around for a while, character studies and so on, posted elsewhere. You never know, there may be more someday. Mention of violence.
1. Chapter 1 A Princess's Vow

Rated K, no warnings. Written for an LJ challenge some months ago, a character study.

* * *

><p><strong>A Princess's Vow<strong>

_...maybe I can put a smile back on the Prince's face..._

_...that's all I could ever ask for..._

Her own words, then another's.

_Let's go back to being our true selves._

A final voice, that loved to hear itself speak.

_You're only a duck, just a mere duck._

This was what she had to be. It was just as well that she was mute now, or she might have let slip that her vow did not prevent her missing the life she had lived. There was no point in anyone knowing, not even a writer whose words came true, for he had strict bounds. Truth could be revealed, events directed as they unfolded, perception and memory so easily guided so that truth was palatable; but changing a real thing, a duck into a girl, separating her nature from her form– that should never be. As well change every human into a duck. The power could try to backfire like that, killing him.

He knew all that.

She knew he would give anything to change her back.

Therefore a dumb beast she must stay, alone even in company. None of the other birds understood a duck who had been human, and no human could understand a duck, no matter how they felt.

But when she slept, she dreamed; the same dream, once again. Wings, yes, but her human body. Pointe shoes on her feet, veil waiting above her head, arms and hands miming her feelings for him to know; and smiling.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Princess Tutu and all related characters and elements are the property, copyright and trademark of HAL– GANSISTUTU and Ikukoh Itoh and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.


	2. Chapter 2 Haunted

Rated K+ for mention of violence. The Haunted Knight's thoughts before battle. Written for an LJ challenge some months ago, a short character study.

* * *

><p><strong>Haunted<strong>

A boy on a nag, but with a sword. The hooded cloak betrayed a lack of age rather than hiding it. No armor. The horse was tall, but a courser rather than a charger. No lance, not even a shield.

No challenge, either. It probably meant that he had no rank worthy of a fight on equal terms.

The other one, though, that dared to address him... there was power there, and the manner of royalty. If the haughty demeanor was a falsehood, the raven- black prince would pay later.

Well. If his first task for this new lord was to kill the boy on the horse, so be it. Either he would gain a new lord and a duty, or a death.

As long as there was a duty, he must serve. Seeking his death would be the ultimate stain on his filthy, haunted soul, and so he could not let himself die. There was no confession any longer, for he could not speak, and there was no church or priest in the gray mists of this accursed, endless forest; there was no absolution; the only penance he could serve was the constant memory of screams and curses as men died, of tears as _she_ pleaded with him to give up his sword.

It was not enough. At least if he served a lord, that lord bore some part in his sins for having ordered his actions.

He put spurs to his horse, and charged.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Princess Tutu and all related characters and elements are the property, copyright and trademark of HAL– GANSISTUTU and Ikukoh Itoh and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.


End file.
